1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an ignition system and method for providing multi-point simultaneous ignition to energetic materials from a single robust fiber optic. Primary application is to the ignition of explosives and propellants.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of Lasers for ignitors and initiators of energetic materials is known. Multiple-point Laser ignition and initiation is presently accomplished by using multiple fibers or bifurcated fibers, i.e., fibers which are split to have one input and multiple output, each of which terminate at an ignition/initiation point. At that point, the light energy which has been transported through the fiber, exits and is absorbed by the energetic material. The multiple fibers may be connected to a single Laser, or to multiple lasers where it would be advantageous to provide a difference in timing of ignition or initiation of the explosive matter.